heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Xul quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Xul. Interactions ;Azmodan *"Ah yes, that does explain your presence. Very good." ;The Butcher *"Ah, a Butcher! Glad you're on our side." *"Very charming." ;Demon (The Butcher Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis Mephisto) *"Once this fight has concluded, ours will be just beginning, demon." *"I have never consorted with demons. I have no intention of starting now." ;Diablo *"Do you think you can put aside our differences for this fight, Diablo?" *"I know. Too bad you can't. Or have you forgotten the last time?" ;Johanna *"You're from Sanctuary! Perhaps you know why my Tome of Town Portal isn't working?" *"It's only been a long time to you." ;Lunara *"An aura of natural magic swirls about you. Interesting." *"Come now. Death has been here all along." ;Li-Ming *"Watch yourself, mage. Your kind has upset the Balance before." *"You know my apprentice? That's certainly odd." ;Murky *"And what in the Burning Hells are you?" *"That sound is rather chilling..." ;Nephalem (Kharazim, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla, etc.) *"So you're the next generation. Think you can keep up with an old man?" *"Hmm. Nephalem. So the legends are true... This should be interesting." ;Tyrael *"Archangel Tyrael, it is good to see you continue to fight for the Balance." *"Tyrael! I'm glad to see you survived the Worldstone's destruction." ;Uther *"All who oppose me... Beware." *"That... I am." ;General *"Try not to die out there. I'd hate to have to summon a skeleton from your corpse." Kills ;Angel (Tyrael Auriel Malthael Imperius Angelic Valla) *"Apologies, angel, but those who upset the Balance will fall." ;Arthas *"Merely a boy, masquerading as a god of death." ;Azmodan *"Duriel was tougher, and he was a giant maggot." ;Demon (The Butcher Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis) *"The Balance will be restored, demon!" ;Diablo *"Lord Diablo, I have bested you!" ;Leoric *"I have no use for undead that refuse to obey." ;Mephisto *"Good journey, Mephisto. Give my regards to the Abyss." ;Nazeebo *"The dead are meant to serve, Witch Doctor, not be served." ;Nephalem (except Nazeebo Li-Ming Kharazim Sonya Valla) * "And I'm not even a Nephalem." ;Undead (Kel'Thuzad Sylvanas Stitches) * "What a waste of undead flesh." ;Zeratul * "You're right, scythes are nice." Clicked *"It is time." (Upon selection) *What is it? *"Must you disturb me?" Humorous *”What is it?” *"Hmm? Oh, yes, the scythe is new to me as well. But I must admit I'm starting to like it." *"There are only two things that are inescapable. Death, and... Um... You know what? I forget what the second one was. Let's just go with death twice." *"My my. Death becomes you." *"We, the Priests of Rathma, have been charged to maintain the Balance. But it seems many do not understand what it is. Think of the Balance as a net. An unknowable safety net that keeps your soft, pink, insignificance from being consumed by oblivion. My charge is to maintain that net. Now... Thank me!" *"The leader of the Necromancers is known as... The Deathspeaker. Three guesses what he likes to talk about." *"In my day, no-one would believe you if you said Nephalem were real. And yet, here they are. And six of them no less. Rather excessive, isn't it?" *"You think this is difficult? Hah. You're not even playing in hardcore mode." *"You reap what you sow. And I sow the seeds of death." *"Yes, I bring people back from the dead. But it's not a pretty picture." *"For the last time, a Necromancer does not romance the dead. That's a necro... you know what? Never mind." *"Someday, I'm going to have to figure out something to do with all these ears I've collected. Maybe I'll make a belt or something." *"Bring out your dead you say? Don't mind if I do." *"Maintaining the Balance is difficult. But you buff an angel here, nerf a demon there, and the job gets done." Other *"So that's what death feels like. I miss it already." (upon revival) *"Hm? No corpse run? Oh, I like this." (upon revival) *"The Great Cycle of Being begins anew." (upon revival) *"There is more to do, it seems." (upon revival) Category:Quotations